1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data management system, etc. that enable speedy identification of a problem about product quality, and support technical analysis of the problem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the analysis of a problem about product quality in the market, the condition of a damage of a product is notified from each store to the head office by phone calls or by mailing the damaged product, and researchers and analyzers in the head office analyze the problem technically.
However, it is difficult to understand the content of the problem through explanation of the condition of the damage by phone calls, and a long time is therefore required to identify the problem. Further, explanation of the condition of the damage by means of mailing the damaged product leaves the problem unanalyzed until the mailed product reaches the head office. Therefore, there has been a problem that a quick action to take care of the problem can not be taken.